Indoor positioning systems are useful for determining device location within buildings. One type of indoor positioning system is based on wireless access point (AP) fingerprinting. A common indoor wireless network is a WiFi network based on the IEEE 802.11 standard. An indoor positioning system may base positioning decisions on a map of the signals detected from installed WiFi APs at various points in a building or campus. Building such a map of fingerprints correlated to facility locations is a laborious process for IT administration.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.